Billy and Mandy Save Christmas
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike, June, Dee Dee, Ed, Edd, and Eddy along with Phil, Lil, and Courtney join Grim, Billy, and Mandy to travel to the North Pole to prove that Santa Claus exists, only to discover that he has been bitten by a vampire which means that unless the Head Vampire is killed, there won't be a Christmas this year.
1. Chapter 1

Jen and Jamie were getting ready for a surprise for Mike as this was going to be their first real Christmas together.

"How long until Betty and Howard get here?" Jen asked.

"Should be another half hour." Jamie checked the time.

"Where is Mike anyhow?" Jen asked.

"At the Mall." Jamie said.

"The DeVilles should be here long enough to surprise Mike." Jen smiled.

"This is exciting, this will be Mike's best Christmas ever." Jamie smiled back.

"I know, right?" Jen replied. "I just wish Mom and Dad were here to see this."

"I know..." Jamie sighed. "It's been rough without them."

"I know." Jen sighed back.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Mall..._**

Mike was at the Mall with her friends, shopping for Christmas presents.

"I hope I don't get clothes for Christmas." Eddy pouted.

"I'm not even sure what I want this year." June hummed.

"I think I'm scarred for life." Abby said while pointing to Jo.

"Holidays! Merry Christmas!" Jo cheered before going over to Jude. "Merry Christmas, Skater Nerd!"

"You are being cheery, it's a trap, it's a TRAP!" Jude panicked before running away.

Cindy was in the Baby Department Store and then came out as she carried a pink basket with baby girl toys. "I really hope Michael and Ashley love this for the new baby."

"Merry Christmas, Butler!" Jo picked up Cindy high in the air.

"Whaaaa, I wasn't in your room, honest!" Cindy panicked. "Wait! You are being a happy camper!" she then screamed. "It's the Apocalypse!"

"Cats and dogs living together mass hysteria!" Sledgehammer panicked.

" **LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, SLEDGE!** " Cindy told her possum.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Sledgehammer replied.

Cindy and Sledgehammer screamed together and jumped out of the Mall window.

"Jo, you're in a good mood." Dee Dee smiled to the jockette.

"And that's scary." Eddy said.

"That's funny." Jo giggled.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jo?" Duncan demanded.

"Sorry about this, Jo." Eddy said before slapping the jockette.

"What happened?" Jo blinked.

"You went Looney Tunes!" Dee Dee told her before smirking. "A registered trademark from the Warner Bros. Federation."

"One of my Emoitclones took over my body." Jo explained.

"Y-You are back to normal, right?" Eddy asked.

"Yes..." Jo narrowed her eyes, then looked around. "Autumn? Autumn! Oh, man, I lost my sister in the mall!"

"No, she's right there." June pointed.

* * *

Autumn was in Build-A-Bear with a girl with short brown hair with a red ribbon who smiled to her and she appeared to be making one of the teddy bears floating in mid-air.

"What the?!" Jo flipped out.

"How did she do that?" June wondered.

The girl smiled and then gave Autumn the bear.

Jo came over. "Come on, kiddo, it's time to see Santa."

"Hi!" the brown-haired girl smiled. "I'm Matilda."

"You're the one who did that?" Mike asked.

"That's right." Matilda confirmed.

"How?" Mike asked.

"I have special powers and I've been reading since I was three." Matilda smiled.

"What kind of powers?" Mike asked.

"Psychic abilities and much more." Matilda replied.

"Matilda!" A young woman called.

"Ooh, I gotta go, bye, Merry Christmas, Autumn." Matilda said and then ran off to her adoptive mother.

Autumn then waved to her new friend.

"So, you made a new friend, huh?" Jo asked her little sister.

Autumn smiled and nodded.

"Come on," Jo took her hand. "Time to tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

"Glad to see that Jo is back to her normal self." Duncan admitted.

"Yeah, she was kinda scary..." Eddy had to admit.

"Milk and cookies for Santa!" Ed laughed.

* * *

Billy, Mandy, and Grim seemed to be in the Mall too, Grim had a hamburger on a stick while Billy looked like he needed to use the bathroom as the other kids were lining up to see Santa Claus.

"Want some hamburger on a stick?" Grim offered to Billy and Mandy.

"Pass." Mandy groaned.

"More for me then!" Grim then said before eating.

Cindy wobbled over and then fell on the floor. "Ow."

"You mortals did something right when you invented mall food." Grim smiled as he ate his hamburger.

Cindy looked up. "Mandy, you're waiting for Santa?"

"No." Mandy droned.

"Oh, okay." Cindy shrugged.

"I can't believe there's this many people waiting to use the bathroom!" Billy groaned. "I feel like my bladder's gonna explode!"

Everybody then stepped back away from the big-nosed boy.

"Actually, this is the line to see Santa Claus." Mac told Billy.

"Santa's here?!" Billy beamed. "At a Mall?! Ooh, he must be buying me presents!"

Billy then yelled out Santa's name over and over which made almost everyone else look at him.

"Santa... What a big red scam." Mandy scoffed.

"Santa's not a scam, Mandy," Grim told her. "He's real! We went to college together."

"Grim, everyone knows that Santa is an invention designed by the Big Five Corporation to sell tinsel and video games to an unsuspecting public." Mandy replied.

"The whole childhood wonder stage just blew right past ya, didn't it?" Grim scoffed.

"That sounds like Mandy to me." Cindy said as she stood up.

"Whatever." Mandy muttered.

Cindy sighed to Mandy slightly.

"And what do you want for Christmas, little girl?" the Mall Santa told the little girl next in line as it was her turn. "Tell Santa your name."

"Oh... My... God! Mike, look at who's Santa!" Jo noticed.

Mike looked over and her eyes widened. "That's the Red Guy!"

* * *

Cow and Chicken appeared to be there and were forced to be Santa's elves.

"My name's Megan Bitterman." the little girl smiled.

"And what do you want Santa to bring you, Megan?" the Red Guy asked.

"A cool pair of wings so I can fly like a winged horsey thing!" Megan giggled.

"Yes, and Santa wants $1.50 an hour, but apparently, **HE'S NOT GETTING THAT EITHER!** " The Red Guy replied.

The manager looked mad and then shut the door.

"Wow, and I thought Drell was a fat meany." Cindy whispered.

" **I HEARD THAT!** " Drell's voice yelled out.

Cindy squeaked nervously in response.

"Just remember, Megan," the Red Guy told the usually happy little girl. "Disappointment is a present too."

"SANTA! Santa! Santa!" Billy called out before he tried to cut everyone in line, including Autumn.

 **'Hey!'** Autumn pouted.

"Is something wrong, kiddo?" Jo asked.

 **'Billy cut right in front of me.'** Autumn pouted.

"I'll deal with him when he leaves the mall." Jo promised as she cracked her knuckles, not wanting to make a scene in a public place like this.

* * *

Billy then yapped and yammered about what he wanted for Christmas to the Red Guy.

"Man, does this kid ever shut up?" Chicken groaned.

"Chicken, be nice, it's the holidays..." Cow warned her brother.

Chicken scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Have you been relieving yourself on my lap this entire time?" The Red Guy deadpanned to Billy.

"Yeah... 'Tis the season for giving." Billy smiled innocently.

This then made the Red Guy beat up Billy.

"Whoa, Santa's trying to kill that little kid!" Mitch called out.

Cow and Chicken then tried to hold back the Red Guy.

"No, he's been a very naughty boy!" the Red Guy glared as he kept trying to reach for Billy. "Just one season's beating! JUST ONE!" his beard then suddenly fell off.

"Hey, that's not the real Santa!" Matt pointed with a glare as he stood with Angelia and Sarah.

"This mall lied to us!" Jessica called out. "Let's get him!"

The people then swarmed over to the Red Guy.

"I haven't seen a crowd this hostile since I was on the dodgeball team in Gumboot." Cindy commented.

Tony and Jessica tore down a tree together and it was then caught on fire.

"This is for making me believe!" Jeff yelled before throwing a present into a shop.

Johnny Bravo was beating up the Red Guy as Anne Maria was holding him.

"I got your Christmas cheer right here!" Johnny glared as he punched the Red Guy.

"Please, it's just a job!" The Red Guy cried out as he was getting beat up.

"Merry 'Fistmas', jerkwad!" Johnny growled and punched the Red Guy again.

"Whoa, Johnny is beating up the Red Guy." Mike muttered.

"It's getting ugly in here, come on." Grim walked out with Billy and Mandy.

The mall was catching on fire from a lot of the chaos.

"What a Christmas this turned out to be..." Mike rolled her eyes, she then took out her phone and got a text. "That's Jen and Jamie, they want us over for dinner."

Mike, June, Dee Dee, and the Eds then went to the forest to Mike's home for dinner as promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike came through the front door and looked around until she got a kiss on the cheek while she was under mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, Mike." Lil smirked as she wore a gift ribbon in her hair.

"Lil!" Mike beamed before hugging her. "Oh, my God, it's good to see you."

"Yeah, same here," Lil smiled. "I'm your present this year. Also, Phil and Courtney are here and so are Mom and Dad."

"Phil and Courtney?" Mike looked for them.

Phil smiled sheepishly as his mouth was full as he had eaten Jen's gingerbread house. "Sup, Mike?"

"Hiya, guys!" Ed smiled as he picked up Phil and Courtney and grabbed them into a hug. "Ed missed you!"

"Whoa!" Phil and Courtney called out.

"Hi, Ed," Courtney smiled. "Careful, my new winter coat is Gucci."

Ed chuckled and set the two down together.

"Be glad you guys missed the mall, it was a madhouse down there." June told the DeVille twins and Courtney.

"What happened?" Lil asked.

"Billy happened." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Billy?" Phil asked.

"Long story, tell ya later." Mike said.

* * *

Later on, Betty and Howard came back with Jen and Jamie and they could all now have Christmas Eve dinner together.

"Dad says he has first dibs on any leftover muffins." Dee Dee said.

"I love cookies, Eddy." Ed smiled.

"That's nice, Ed." Eddy rolled his eyes.

They all then ate together.

"I wonder when Santa will be here?" Dee Dee smiled.

"Santa...?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, you know, big guy in a red suit, eats milk and cookies, and gives everyone presents!" Dee Dee smiled.

"Is she on medication?" Courtney whispered to Double D.

"No, I think she and Ed were dropped on their heads as infants." Double D whispered back.

"Christmas stinks!" Eddy pouted. "All I get are clothes."

"Eddy, please, you know I've given you some nice presents." Mike reminded him.

"That's true." Eddy shrugged.

"And then you went to different kids' houses and it didn't work." Mike reminded him of their first Christmas together.

"I know, especially with what Kevin did to me," Eddy pouted. "I never did anything to him."

"Well, you were kinda selfish, though that punch was kind of too far..." Mike had to admit.

"I've always wanted to see Santa up close." Ed smiled.

"We should get Billy and Mandy's friend to take us to see Santa!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Who's their friend?" Lil asked.

"The Grim Reaper." Double D replied.

"Uhh..." Courtney said unsurely.

"Yeah, this city's really weird, even though you guys have a talking sponge for a fry cook." June muttered.

"And now we have two alien teens from a different planet who have a blue space monkey." Eddy added in.

"So can we go see Santa?" Dee Dee asked.

"Um, sure, Dee Dee, after dinner." Lil replied.

"Hooray!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered.

"Well, they seem happy." Courtney smiled.

"They're happy all the time, so don't worry about it." June told her.

They all then continued to have their dinner.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming for the holidays, Mr. and Mrs. DeVille," Jamie smiled. "This should cheer Mike up."

"Hey, no problem, anything for Mike and Lil." Betty smiled back.

"It was a great gift." Mike beamed.

"Oh, uh, y-y-you're welcome, Mike." Howard smiled to the tomboy.

"You remind me so much of you old man, I wonder if you could wrestle like him." Betty ruffled up Mike's hair with a laugh.

"L-Let's not test it, Betty." Howard smiled nervously.

Betty chuckled. "Ah, Howie..."

* * *

The kids soon left the house and Ed and Dee Dee really wanted to see Santa Claus.

"We might as well get Grim to have Ed and Dee Dee meet 'Santa Claus'." June said with air quotes.

"How do we get Grim here though?" Mike asked. "He's always with Billy and Mandy."

"Wait a minute, before we do anything; I wanna give a gift to Kevin." Eddy told the others.

"All right, but hurry up." Mike told him.

"You got it, Mike." Eddy smirked as he then took out a present and ran to the Barr residence.

* * *

 ** _At the Barr house..._**

Nazz wore her cute Christmas outfit, but she seemed a little blue when she was partying with Kevin's family.

"Hey, what's with you?" Kevin glared. "Aren't you having a fun time? We're away from the dorks at the Mall, I heard it burned down to the ground!"

Nazz sighed. "Whatever, Kevin."

The doorbell then rang which made Kevin groan and get up to answer the door. "What do you want, Dork?" he then scoffed once he saw who was at the door.

"I got you a present, Shovel-I mean, Kevin," Eddy handed out a present. "Merry Christmas, Kevin."

"I bet it's something totally stupid." Kevin scoffed as he took the present.

"Eddy, that was so thoughtful of you." Nazz smiled.

"Are you actually defending _him_?!" Kevin glared at his girlfriend.

"Yes, I am." Nazz admitted.

"I got something for you too, Nazz." Eddy said to the blonde girl.

"How sweet of you..." Nazz smiled as she then opened the present and gasped once she saw what it was. "Oh, my gosh, Eddy, thank you so much! I always wanted an autographed CD of KISS!"

"I know how much you like KISS." Eddy smiled back.

"Rock on!" Nazz smiled.

"Hmm..." Kevin smirked, he then opened up his present. "You might be doing something right for a change, Dorky." He then opened the gift and got an uppercut from Eddy's fist and knocked his shoes off.

Nazz covered her mouth.

"Season's Beatings, ShovelChin!" Eddy glared and then stormed off as he finally got payback from last Christmas.

Kevin soon groaned out of pain.

"Okay, let's go." Eddy said as he came back to the group.

"I wonder where they're going?" Nazz followed.

"Nazz, where ya goin'?!" Kevin glared. "Come over here and give me an ice pack!"

Nazz kept following Eddy and ended up in the group with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mind if I join you guys?" Nazz asked.

"Yaaaay!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered.

"Nazz? You wanna join us?" Mike folded her arms.

"Kevin's party's a bust..." Nazz rolled her eyes.

"What about shopping with Tori, Danielle, and Amy?" June asked.

"They're your friends, aren't they?" Double D added.

"I stopped being friends with them." Nazz said.

"Say what now?" Lil asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now," Nazz said. "Anyway, where are you all going?"

"You might think we're crazy, but Mike's taking us to the North Pole." Courtney said as she held Phil's hand.

"With Grim, Billy, and Mandy." June added in.

"Can I come?" Nazz asked. "Anything's better than Kevin's lousy so-called party."

"Um... Sure..." June smiled.

"Great!" Nazz smiled back.

Mike was glad since she used to be Nazz's friend before Nazz had befriended Tori and Danielle.

"Hooray for our new friend!" Ed cheered.

Nazz giggled as Ed hugged her.

* * *

The others then came to the North Pole just as Grim took Billy and Mandy there.

"Whoa, it's the Grim Reaper!" Lil gasped.

"Well, here we are, the North Pole." Grim announced.

"Where's Santa?!" Billy looked around and looked into a cave as a snow monster was holding a man hostage. "Santa, you in here?!"

A snow monster then tore his face which showed his skull.

"Santa has sharp nails." Billy told the others.

"That ain't Santa's house, doofus, that is." Grim scoffed before pointing to a workshop.

"Santa!" Billy smiled as he ran toward the workshop.

"Santa..." Ed and Dee Dee followed after Billy.

"Santa's sleigh!" Ed pointed to a big red sleigh that was parked in the snow.

"See Mandy, see?" Billy smiled. "He is real!"

"This could be anyone's sleigh," Mandy deadpanned. "Maybe a rogue Eskimo."

Grim glared at the blonde girl in response.

"Well, it could." Mandy replied.

"What I find odd is that Santa-" Grim started.

"Or an Eskimo." Mandy cut him off.

"Or an Eskimo would just leave his sleigh running with no one in sight." Grim complained, he then took the keys and shut it off.

"Is she always like that?" Lil asked.

"Ever since she was born." Mike nodded to her.

"Gosh..." Lil frowned.

They then continued to explore the North Pole to find Santa. Billy then licked the sleigh which got his tongue frozen since the sleigh was out in the cold.

"Oh, man, that's comedy!" Eddy laughed at Billy's dismay.

"Stop goofing around, Billy!" Grim snapped as they walked into the North Pole.

Billy followed them, dragging the sleigh along the way.

* * *

The group looked inside to see that nobody was there.

"Weird, where is everyone?" Grim asked.

"Looks kinda spooky from the inside," Eddy commented. "Looks like something that Jo would like."

"Looks like nobody is home." Lil added.

"Yeah, you're right." Mike agreed.

"Looks like we gotta explore." Phil shrugged.

They then walked over to a little wooden workshop which seemed to be barricaded.

"Grim, is that you?" a woman called out. "Oh, thank goodness it's only you, it's okay, everyone, it's okay Death!"

"Says old lady ever-so calmly." June muttered in deadpan.

"Right." Mike replied in the same tone.

"You can all come out!" the woman called out.

The elves then all came out of hiding to meet their company.

"Are those elves?" Nazz asked.

"I don't believe it." Eddy was shocked.

"Oh, Grim, I'm so glad you're here!" the woman grabbed Grim and hugged him tightly. "It's been so horrible!"

Grim grunted and struggled in the hug as he felt suffocated.

"It's Mrs. Clause... _The_ Mrs. Clause..." Mandy's eyes widened. "Then that must mean-"

"I was right! Santa is real! This calls for the Billy Was Right Dance!" Billy cheered before dancing.

"Yay!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered before dancing with Billy.

Mandy face-palmed while shaking her head.

"Nancy, Nancy, calm down..." Grim soothed Mrs. Claus. "Calm down and tell us what's going on."

Mrs. Claus's lip trembled and grabbed Grim into another bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, not again!" Grim panicked.

"I think it would be best if you all saw for yourselves." Mrs. Claus suggested while sniffling.

Billy, Ed, and Dee Dee kept dancing as the others followed after Mrs. Claus to see what the problem was.

* * *

Mrs. Claus took everyone to the basement and Billy was messing around and had his nose caught in the hook.

"Billy, get over here!" Grim demanded.

"I'm the Sugarplum Fairy!" Dee Dee giggled as she danced on her tiptoes.

"I'm The Nutcracker!" Ed laughed.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy mumbled.

"Oh, dear, you remind me of a younger version of myself..." Nancy said to Nazz. "That and this girl I once knew named Erin, but she went by Dolly."

Nazz's eyes widened. "That sounds just like my mother..."

"She's your mother?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, ma'am, she is." Nazz replied.

"Hm... What's her maiden name?" Nancy asked.

"I think she said it was Fitzgerald." Nazz shrugged.

"That's her all right..." Nancy said then. "I thought you looked just like her."

"This place looks cool." Phil smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Courtney felt scared.

"This is where we keep all the defected merchandise," Nancy told the others. "Charlie-in-the-Boxes, Cannibal Puppets, and that creepy doll whose eyes that seem to follow you around the room.

"Now this is the kind of Christmas I could get used to." Mandy commented as the doll's eyes rolled around on the floor.

"Of course she would." Mike deadpanned.

Lil giggled to Mike in response.

Billy's nose then randomly grew back.

"I wish I hadn't seen that." Mandy shuddered.

"Me neither." Double D also shuddered in agreement.

"So, what's this?" Lil looked at what looked like a gingerbread coffin.

"It's probably a dead body who turned into a zombie that will eat your brains." Phil suggested.

"PHILLIP!" Lil snapped.

"What, Lillian?" Phil scoffed.

"We've been keeping Santa in her since..." Nancy started before whimpering and starting to cry again. "The accident!"

Two elves came over.

"Twinkle, Sprinkle, if you could come help me here, please?" Nancy called out to the elves.

"Twinkle and Sprinkle?" Eddy asked before laughing at their names.

It became an intense moment as the coffin lid was being removed as everyone was curious and anxious to see Jolly Old St. Nick for themselves. The elves then ran away after the lid was taken off the top of the gingerbread coffin.

"Santa...?" Billy asked nervously.

Santa was a vampire with sickly blue-green skin, fangs, claws, and pointy ears. He roared viciously to those who came to see him.

"VAMPIRE!" Ed called out.

Nazz screamed and hugged Eddy in fright.

Eddy blushed slightly from the hug.

"AY CHIHUAHUA!" Billy cried out.

" **I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!** " Santa hissed.

Courtney jumped in her boyfriend's arms and hugged him.

"You see, Santa was bitten by a... Vampire..." Nancy told the others.

Santa Claus tried to attack the group, but he got tired and went back to his coffin.

"He always tires himself out quickly." Nancy told the others.

"But what about Christmas?" Dee Dee pouted.

"If we don't do something tonight, there won't BE a Christmas!" Nancy frowned, looking like she was going to cry again.

Santa was then heard snoring and Nancy decided to take them out of the room before he would wake up and try to attack any of them again.

"No Christmas?" Ed asked before starting to cry.

"Um, there there, Ed." Double D comforted.

Eddy rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"You all look like you could use some hot cocoa." Nancy decided.

"So, Mrs. Claus, this Erin girl... Was she your daughter?" Nazz asked.

"From a different relationship, yes, I don't like to think about her father that much, but nobody's like my Santa," Nancy smiled. "But she did marry a good man, I believe his name was Martin von Bartonschmeer."

"That is my dad's name." Nazz was astounded.

"Would you like to help me make cocoa?" Nancy offered.

"Oh, uh, I dunno..." Nazz rubbed her arm. "I'm not a very good cook... I can't even make ice."

"But you did make a mean mac and cheese when you were babysitting me." Eddy reminded her.

"You actually liked that?" Nazz smiled nervously.

"Yeah, it was the only good thing about you babysitting me." Eddy chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry..." Nazz replied. "That wasn't a good night for anyone. I mean, after you went to bed, Kevin tried to take advantage of me, and I'm sorry for not believing you guys on Friendship Day; I should've known you wouldn't do that."

"Oh, Nazz, you don't know how much that means to us to hear you say." Double D smiled.

"I still can't believe Jimmy would do something like that..." Nazz looked around. "Is he still that bad?"

"No, he's a good kid, and he even has a girlfriend now." June said as she showed a picture of Jimmy with Ash Ketchum's younger friend: Molly Hale.

"Actually, Sarah was the one who made him do that," June spoke up. "Because of her, we were able to forgive Jimmy."

"Hm... I guess I have a lot to learn..." Nazz then said before going to help Nancy make hot cocoa while the elves started the fireplace.

"Good thing Cindy isn't here," Mike commented. "A vampire Santa would probably give her nightmares until Saint Patrick's Day."

"I know," June agreed, then thought about it. "Say, speaking of which, where is Cindy?"

"At home..." Mike shrugged. "She's probably baking cookies or something."

"Cookies!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Oh, yes, please wait, dears, they need to cool off first." Nancy warned as she made the baked treats with Nazz.

"I love cookies, Eddy." Ed smiled.

"Whatever, Ed..." Eddy muttered.

Nancy smiled as she grew to enjoy Nazz's company.

"Call me weird, but Mrs. Claus's scent is weird." Mike spoke up.

"That seemed redundant, Mike." Double D said.

"She just feels... Ya know... Suspicious..." Mike told them.

"I wonder what a vampire smells like?" Phil wondered.

The others looked to Phil oddly.

"Cocoa and cookies for everyone!" Nancy walked in with Nazz.

"COOKIES!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered.

Nancy and Nazz served everyone, even Billy, Mandy, and Grim.

* * *

Everyone then sat down next to the fireplace.

"What I don't understand, Nancy, is this monster thing," Grim spoke up. "How did it all happen?"

"Uh, I don't really know," Nancy replied with a shrug. "I had just finished mending Santa's underwear-"

"Santa wears underwear?!" Ed asked after a spit take.

"-And washing his spare hat-" Nancy then tried to continue.

"Santa has a spare hat?!" Billy asked after a spit take.

"And waxing his sleigh..." Nancy nearly glared.

"Santa has a sleigh?!" Dee Dee asked after doing a spit take too.

Mike and Eddy rolled their eyes on the running gag.

"Plus I had to care for his irritable bowels." Nancy then said before glancing to Billy, Ed, and Dee Dee to see if they would do spit takes again.

"He probably needs more fiber in his diet." Billy shrugged before drinking more cocoa.

"How did this happen?" Mike asked.

"I came back in from chopping wood and I saw him there trying to drink the blood of that poor elf that wanted to be a dentist!" Nancy frowned sadly before crying.

"Oh, my gosh." Courtney frowned.

"I always hated the living undead wandering around," Grim scoffed. "All dead, but alive... Makes a mockery of my job."

Mandy then took out Grim's scythe and used it to slice down the tree.

"Have you gone crazy, girl?!" Grim snapped.

Mandy then used the scythe to trim down the tree.

"Mandy, you can't destroy a Christmas tree like that!" Billy gasped. " **YOU GOTS TO STOMP ON IT!** "

"Billy, don't!" Ed cried out. "Santa will be unhappy and he'll tell Sarah and Sarah will tell Mom and Mom will tell Dad and Dad will say 'Get off my back, woman, it's the holidays'!"

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy groaned.

"Eddy..." Mike warned.

"Sorry, Mike." Eddy then apologized.

"I have a hard time understanding the whole Santa thing, but vampires? Vampires, I understand." Mandy said as she took out a wooden stake she made from the Christmas tree stump.

"Wooden stakes, good thinking, Mandy!" Grim cheered.

"You're not going to use them on my Santa, are you?" Nancy pouted.

"No, we need to find the Head Vampire and elinimate him." Mandy replied.

"How're we gonna find him?" Billy asked.

"Well, there is a creepy Baron von Ghoulish," Nancy thought about it. "Perhaps you could ask him; he lives up the road."

"Up the road?" Eddy asked.

"Just follow Dead Man's path, the Severed Pain, take a left at the Tree of Incarnation, into the Cave of Horrible Smells, and cut through Lovable Pony Meadow, and right at the Castle of No Return." Nancy instructed.

"Ponies, yay!" Dee Dee cheered.

"Sounds easy enough." Grim said.

"Someone should stay here and watch Mrs. Claus." Courtney suggested.

"Good idea, Courtney." Phil agreed with his girlfriend.

"Maybe Billy, Ed, and Dee Dee should," Lil suggested. "They seem close with her."

"Ooh, can I do it too?" Nazz asked. "She's like the grandmother I've always wanted."

"Good idea, Nazz." Mike agreed.

* * *

"Now Billy, Ed, you gotta look after Mrs. Claus while we're gone," Grim told the idiot boys. "You two both gotta be man of the house."

"The man..." Billy narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Okay, Ed, Dee Dee, behave yourselves..." Lil told the ditzy couple.

"Yes, this is a big responsibility." June agreed.

"The man?" Ed asked like Billy.

"Yes, the man." Eddy told him.

"Good luck!" Nancy waved to the group as they left.

As soon as they left and the door closed behind them, Nancy broke down into tears.

"Hey, it's gonna be all right, Mrs. C, I'm a man now!" Billy soothed. "If you need any help, you just ask, it's my sole duty as a MAN!"

"We'll help too!" Ed, Dee Dee, and Nazz added.

"Help?" Nancy asked before crying. "You're the only ones who have offered!" she then hugged the four as she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile with the others..._**

"Well, here it is," Double D told the others. "The Castle of No Return."

"I wonder if this vampire guy will be like Vincent van Ghoul." Mike commented.

"Thank goodness we're here," Grim said. "I would have never thought for those lovable ponies to put up a good fight."

"Tell me about it." Phil added in as he rubbed his shoulders out of slight pain.

* * *

They all looked into the window to see who they were looking for.

"There he is." Courtney told the others.

Mandy then broke through the window.

"Great, you just had to break the stinkin' window, didn't ya?" Grim scoffed.

"You have a better idea of getting in?" Mandy replied.

"Does the element of surprise mean nothing to you?" Mike retorted.

The vampire was then right behind them.

"Uh, hello..." Lil waved sheepishly.

"Get your feet off my bed spread!" the vampire hissed. "I mean, what's wrong with you people?! Can't you see that this is a dupile silk? Great, just great! I gotta get this cleaned before the stain sets."

"That was the Head Vampire?" Courtney scoffed.

"That, or his mother." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Either way, watch your step." Mandy warned.

"I want to know who's gonna pay for my window?" the vampire pouted as he pulled out a vacuum cleaner.

"Wow, and I thought Count Vlad back in Nicktropolis had personality issues after becoming friends with Mina Harper." Phil commented.

"All of my windows are hand crafted by local artists!" the vampire continued to vacuum.

"You're the Head Vampire...?" Grim asked out of disturbance.

"I am the Baron von Ghoulish," the vampire glared. "The thirteenth member of the von Ghoulish clan. I have roamed this Earth for 398 years! So yes, I'm the Head Vampire!"

"Perfect." Mandy said before throwing her stake into the Baron's chest.

"Oh, dear." the Baron muttered before turning into dust.

"Hey, Ghoulish, I'd 'ash' ya to dinner, but it looks like you're dead!" Grim laughed until a random snowball was thrown at him.

"Well, Christmas is saved," June said. "Let's get going."

However, a flame burst up and the vampire was right back to normal somehow.

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!** " Baron snapped.

"Uh, she did it." Grim said before pointing to Mandy.

Mandy pulled a face after she got blamed.

"You realize I'll be picking ash out of my bedroom carpet for an eternity?!" Baron snapped.

"Didn't Mandy just destroy you?" Double D asked.

"She staked a little too far to the left and hit my trusty vacuum cleaner," Baron replied before taking out the cleaner and swept around his feet and even the stake. "Besides, you don't want the Head Vampire, you want the _Head_ Head Vampire."

"The _Head_ Head Vampire?" Mike asked. "I never heard of that before."

"Yes, they did this whole reorganization a couple hundreds years ago, doesn't make much sense to me..." Baron replied before getting off track slightly. "What was I talking about? Oh, yes, yes, the Head Head Vampire. I think he was here for my Labor Day Celebration, I'd definitely remember him if I saw him."

"If he spilled something on your rug, I'd bet you remember what he looks like," Phil scoffed. "You're worse than my dad on Spring Cleaning."

Baron huffed and hissed while rolling his eyes.

"Well, sorry about the mess," Lil shrugged. "Come on, guys, Christmas is cancelled unless we find the Head Head Vampire and destroy him."'

"So hop to it." Mandy added.

"See ya, Baron," Grim said. "We're off to save Christmas."

"Save Christmas?!" Baron grinned and went after them. "Wait, wait, wait!" he then flapped his arms before becoming a bat to go after them. "Can't I go with you? I've always wanted to save Christmas, ever since I was a boy."

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"Someday, I'm gonna save Christmas." Little Baron promised himself._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

"Sorry, you can't come with us," Mandy told him. "You'd just be dead weight."

"Or undead weight." Eddy then said with a laugh.

"Aww, please?" Baron begged.

"Aw, come on, guys," Grim added. "I've always wanted to save Christmas with a vampire sidekick, ever since I was a little boy."

* * *

 ** _*flashback*_**

 _"Someday, I'll save Christmas with a vampire!" Little Grim smiled until someone threw a snowball at him._

 ** _*end of flashback*_**

* * *

"Oh, fine... But he's your responsibility, Grim." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Hooray!" Baron and Grim cheered.

"Oh, brother, I wonder how this will turn out?" Mike groaned.

"Not well, if I had to guess..." Lil rolled her eyes. "This guy's more of a pansy than my dad is."

Phil laughed with his twin sister.

"You guys should be nice to your daddy." Courtney scolded.

"Sorry, Court." Phil said to his girlfriend.

"This guy has more cleaning issues than Double D." Eddy said to the others.

* * *

Grim and Baron followed everyone outside as they made their way back to the North Pole.

"Now we're off~" Baron sang.

"Yes, we're off!~" Grim also sang.

"We're off to save Christmas!~" Baron and Grim sang together.

"Off to save Christmas~" Grim sang.

Mandy groaned as she held Grim's scythe as he danced and sang with the Baron.

"Enough singing, Mr. Baron, since you know where to go, tell us." Lil said as they came to street signs.

"Yeah, because we're lost." Mike added.

"And we're lost~" Baron and Grim continued to sing. "Oh, so lost, and we can't feel our fingers~"

"I said knock it off!" Mandy glared at the two until she then saw they were frozen solid together in a huge ice cube. "Great... I get to spend Christmas Eve with two more dorks..."

"It's kinda weird to hear Mandy say 'dorks'." Eddy commented.

"It's better than Kevin." Double D said.

"Right." June agreed.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Ed, Dee Dee, Billy, and Nazz are doing back at the workshop?" Mike commented.

"Knowing Billy, Ed, and Dee Dee, probably getting into huge trouble." Eddy replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile back at Santa's Workshop..._**

Ed, Dee Dee, and Billy were dressed like elves as they were helping out around the workshop which made Nancy very happy. They were now making gingerbread houses with the other elves.

"I love cookies." Dee Dee smiled.

"Ooh, this one has two bedrooms and three baths!" a gingerbread man told his gingerbread wife.

Ed then ate the gingerbread couple. Billy then went outside to fix Rudolph's nose before coming back inside, looking upset.

"Excellent work, Billy." Nancy praised.

"It doesn't matter." Billy sulked.

"What's wrong?" Nazz asked.

"Santa's a monster and Christmas is ruined!" Billy pouted.

"Oh, don't say that, Billy." Nancy coaxed.

"But I just did!" Billy sulked.

"Something good will come up and Christmas will be saved." Nazz soothed.

"So if Santa stays a vampire, can I have the sleigh?!" Billy grinned.

"Billy, you and your friends are the only ones who's offered to be any help," Nancy replied. "You're the only one who's ever shown me any goodwill."

"Do we get pie?" Ed asked.

"You will always have a special place in my heart and in the New World Order." Nancy replied.

* * *

Suddenly, Grim, Baron, Mandy, and the others came to the door.

"Ghoulish isn't our vampire, Mrs. C." Mike walked over with Lil.

"Hmm... Maybe you could ask Santa what he saw before he was bitten?" Nancy suggested.

"Right... Retrace his steps..." Mandy agreed. "And maybe pull some of his teeth out for DNA."

"Mike, we're getting presents in the New World Order!" Dee Dee cheered.

"Mrs. Claus said so!" Ed added in.

"Now off to the cellar with the lot of you," Nancy told the others. "Christmas won't save itself."

Nazz was about to follow them.

"Oh, Nazz, dear; I need your help with the cookies." Nancy stopped her.

"Oh, okay." Nazz said then.

"Oh, and Grim? Your scythe is absolutely filthy! Let me clean that up for you." Nancy then took the scythe.

"Oh, thanks." Grim smiled as he followed the others downstairs.

"Hmm... Something is wrong about this, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Mike pondered.

"You have a point." Mandy actually agreed.

Nancy shut the door mysteriously, leaving them all downstairs.

* * *

"Where's Santa?" Lil asked once she noticed that the coffin was slightly lifted up and the shackles were broken.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE VAMPIRES!" Ed panicked.

"Grim, Santa's loose." Mandy called.

Santa hissed and came right behind them all which made some of them scream. " **I HUNGER FOR BLOOD!** " he roared at the group downstairs with him. " **HO, HO, HO!** "

"Philly, do something!" Courtney gasped.

"Mrs. Claus, what're you doing to Grim, Mandy, the skinny guy, and everyone else?" Billy asked as he stood with Ed and Dee Dee.

"Well, you see, children, they were naughty," Nancy told them. "And sometimes, terrible things happen to naughty people."

"Naughty?" Nazz asked. "But they haven't done anything wrong!"

"Nice job, Bonehead, giving your scythe to Mrs. Claus." Mandy deadpanned to Grim.

"Hey, you know, I think I remember," Baron spoke up. "I think Mrs. Claus is the _Head_ Head Vampire!"

"NOW YOU TELL US!" Lil cried out.

"I knew something was wrong!" Mike replied.

"I'm losing my Christmas cheer," Grim sounded scared. "Talk to him, von Ghoulish; he's your undead brother."

"It's not like we have a secret handshake." Baron shrugged.

"Anyone have useful ideas on staying alive?" June shivered.

"If Sarah was here, we could use her as a shield to protect us." Eddy said.

"Whenever I'm in the mood for brushing my fangs; I enjoy a good song." Baron replied.

"That's it! Someone has to sing," Mike decided then. "Santa is still in there."

"I'm not going to sing," Mandy glared. "Someone else will do it."

"If only Susie were here." Phil sighed.

"Yeah, she's a great singer." Lil agreed.

"Lil, you gotta sing to him." Eddy decided.

"Say what?!" Lil replied.

"Lil, Santa is in there somewhere, you gotta bring back his Christmas spirit!" Grim urged.

"I sure as heck ain't singing." Mandy replied.

Lil was then suddenly on top of a present and a spotlight shined on her.

"Come on, Lillian, do it, hurry!" Phil urged his twin sister.

Lil sighed and then she began to sing 'Up on a Rooftop' against her will.

* * *

" **WHAT'S GOING ON?!** " Santa asked as he rubbed his head.

"You know what I want for Christmas, Santa?" Lil asked innocently.

"What do you want for Christmas, little girl?" Santa replied.

Lil tackled him down and took out Mandy's wooden stake. "I want the world to be free of evil blood-sucking monsters!"

Grim then whistled which summoned his scythe down to him.

"Dang, Lil..." Mike was surprised at Lil's sudden violence.

"I think I have a new friend." Mandy commented.

"We're here to save Christmas, Lil; not ruin it again." Grim reminded the brown-haired girl.

Santa then growled as he stood back up. Grim then made a portal to get them all out of the cellar. The others then came to confront Mrs. Claus about her secret.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe it!" Nazz gasped.

"So... Now you know the truth..." Nancy sighed as she looked out the window as the snowflakes gently fell from the sky. "I am the Head Head Vampire!" she then turned to the others in her vampire form and hissed and growled at them.

"I told you she was a vampire, Lillian!" Phil glared.

"No you didn't, Phillip!" Lil glared back.

"Can you guys stop fighting for five minutes?!" Mike snapped. "Jeez!"

"And _you_!" Nancy glared at the Baron. "What kind of a vampire are you?! I sent them to you so you could destroy them!"

"Oh, I don't destroy anymore," Baron explained. "Too messy... But I did give them a stern talking to." he then laughed.

Nancy roared in his face in response.

"Gotta go!" Baron whimpered before going to hide inside of the tree.

"So, you made Santa a vampire!" Grim glared at Nancy.

"Boy, you must really hate him." Mandy muttered.

"Oh, no, no, no, I love Santa very much," Nancy replied as she stood beside a framed picture of her husband. "I still remember the day we met."

"How did you guys meet?" Nazz asked.

"Ooh, he was a jolly guy," Nancy began with a giggle. "With his heart desired to give gifts total strangers, but there were never any takers. Then of course, he met me... He was the first man to show me the joys of giving blood... Instead of taking it."

"It sounds romantic." Nazz smiled.

"So, we got married and bought a little Pole of our own," Nancy smiled. "Even though it would be a lot of work, we agreed to always work as a team, but as the years passed, Santa became more and more preoccupied with checking his list. And who do you think was left to do all of the work? Santa works one day a year and I work my fingers to the bone the other 364! Never a moment's rest! I've had it!"

"Look, lady, sorry about your marital problems, but we know what you're up to," Mandy narrowed her eyes. "You turn Santa into a vampire and have him travel down every chimney in the world and turn everyone else into vampires."

"Yeah!" Grim glared. "You can't have Christmas until you pry it from my cold, dead hand!"

"Actually, I just wanted a little break, but that's a marvelous idea... Hope you don't mind if I steal it," Nancy smirked. "ELVES!"

The elves then changed into vampire bats.

"Oh, this isn't good." Mike said.

Courtney screamed at the bats and held onto Phil. "I don't like things that bite!"

"Don't worry, Court; I won't let them get you," Phil vowed. "This I swear!"

"Oh, Phil..." Courtney smiled.

"So, are we gonna fight these vampire elves or what?" Eddy challenged as he made fire appear in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Hello, is anyone here?" Ed asked as he turned on the light in a new room with Dee Dee and Billy. "Hello? Echo! My name is Ed!"

"What is this place?" Billy wondered.

"This must be Santa's private study!" Dee Dee gasped.

"Santa's private pen." Billy said before putting the pen up his nose.

"Look at this," Ed pointed to an alarm. "'In case of vampire attack: break glass'."

Billy took out the tiny hammer and broke the glass. "Well, that was fun." he then smiled before walking off with Ed and Dee Dee.

A hologram of Santa then appeared which made the trio come back. **_'Ho, Ho, Ho! If you're getting this message, it means I was bitten 'fo sho!' There's only one way to get me back to normal and save Christmas.'_**

Billy, Ed, and Dee Dee nodded.

 ** _"Ah, good, now, first, you'll need a medium sized bowl."_** Santa instructed.

Billy walked away and then took out the bowl.

 ** _"Good!"_ ** Santa smiled. **_"Next, a popsicle stick and a cotton swab."_**

Ed pulled out a cotton swab and popsicle stick from his suit and then added them into the bowl.

 ** _"Baking soda."_ ** Santa then told them.

Dee Dee pulled out baking soda and then poured it into the bowl and it made Billy sneeze from the baking soda.

 ** _"Gesundheit."_** Santa then said.

* * *

 _ **Back with the others...**_

"Quick, guys, the Toy Room!" Grim pointed to the nearby door in alarm.

They then went into the Toy Room and gasped as the vampire bats were there and Grim tried to use his scythe, but it was frozen.

"My scythe's magic is frozen!" Grim panicked. "We're doomed!"

Mike looked up, then looked to the others. "Everyone hang on, I have an idea!"

"What's your idea?" Eddy asked.

"Please do hurry!" Double D gasped.

"Grim, give me your scythe." Mike held out her hand.

Grim then handed his scythe to the tomboy.

"What's your plan?" Mandy asked.

"Everybody hang onto me." Mike said.

Everyone did as said and Mike held out the scythe to one toy up above and they all went up into the air together. The vampire elves were chasing after them. Courtney and Mandy then decided to use toys and threw them, knocking out the vampire bat elves.

"All right, boys and girls, it's play time." Mandy said before squirting the doll.

"I wet myself!" the doll giggled.

They all then yelled out and suddenly fell into a giant barrel filled with monkeys.

"I think we lost them." Lil said as Mike helped her out as the others came out together.

"I don't think so!" Double D said as he pointed to the elves coming toward them.

Grim then knocked them out with his scythe. Mike put her hood up and went on a skateboard with Lil to go down one conveyor belt.

"You look just like that guy in Back to the Future." Lil smiled dreamily to Mike.

"Heheheh, thanks Princess." Mike smirked.

The bats squeaked as they chased after the trespassers. Eddy grabbed onto a hoop and went up with Double D and June. Eddy then put the hoop around the bats and threw them down, but unfortunately, they landed on a trampoline, so they bounced right back up.

"Sorry about this, Ed..." Double D said to himself as he took out Ed's violin and hit the vampire bats with it to make them go down again, breaking the instrument in the process.

"Nice work, Sockhead; now we don't have to listen to him playing." Eddy admired.

The vampire bats were then bouncing up again.

"HEEYAH!" June called out before shoving an Easy Bake Oven and toy truck onto the vampire elves which made them break through the trampoline and then break through all the conveyor belts and then landed on the floor hard and got crushed by a bowling ball. "I only like elves when they're baking cookies."

"You said it." Mandy agreed with the Te Xuan Ze.

They all then met together on another level after the vampire bat elves were defeated. Grim and Eddy started to laugh together until a giant teddy bear knocked them on the ground.

"Idiots." Mandy scoffed.

Lil then grabbed a Darbie doll and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"I'm gonna get the Head Head Vampire." Lil replied.

"Lil, I've never seen this side of you." Mike said to her girlfriend.

"I have." Phil scoffed.

"The rest of you take care of the elves; I just want everyone to have a Christmas." Lil insisted.

* * *

There was then a shadowed figure in the corner.

"All right, lady!" Lil glared as she held out the doll by its sharp feet. "Let's go, you and me, right now!"

Nancy hissed and then dropped down in front of the brown-haired girl. "Let's!" she then hissed before spinning around and became a giant bat.

"Wow, and I thought she was ugly before she was a vampire." Lil said to herself.

Nancy roared at her.

"Hey, everybody, vampire antidote right here!" Billy called out as he came with Ed and Dee Dee. "Hot and zesty!"

"Home style fresh!" Ed added. "Hey, Grim, hey, Eddy."

Eddy and Grim were getting beaten up by the vampire elves.

"Ex'squeeze' us, ladies." Dee Dee said as she walked on her tiptoes over to the gingerbread coffin.

Santa came out, growling at the trio until he sniffed the cookies which made him smile. "Cookies!"

"And milk!" Billy added.

Santa snarled as he took the cookies and milk and devoured them instantly. Santa then burped and felt much better and went back into the coffin and as he did, a glowing bright light emerged from it.


	9. Chapter 9

Nancy kept roaring and hissing at Lil.

"Lil, please, don't!" Nazz cried out. "She could be my grandmother!"

"She's gonna turn everybody into vampires!" Lil snarled as her eyes turned red. " **AND I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!** "

"Lil, please." Nazz begged.

"Nancy!" Santa called out.

Nancy turned over and then came to her husband as he was back to normal.

"Billy, Ed, and Dee Dee here say that all they want for Christmas is for us to get along." Santa told his wife.

"Mrs. Claus, Christmas isn't about destroying your enemies or destroying the world with a vampire army." Dee Dee started.

"It's about stockings and candy and Christmas cookies." Ed added.

"It's about the never ending presents and Santa who brings them," Billy finished. "It's about helping people and licking egg beaters!"

"Sure, we all sometimes eat the yellow snow, but at Christmas time, it tastes a little bit better!" Ed even put in.

"Billy, Ed, and Dee Dee also say that all this work is driving you a little 'batty'!" Santa then said.

"And...?" Billy, Ed, and Dee Dee prompted.

"I'm sorry." Santa then finally said to Nancy.

"Oh, Cookie Face, I've been so foolish," Nancy cooed before changing back into her human form. "I just can't stay mad at you."

"Me neither!" Santa smiled back before kissing his wife.

"Well, our work here is done." Dee Dee smiled.

Billy, Ed, and Dee Dee then came to rejoin their friends.

* * *

The group then all rejoined together to enjoy some nice cocoa.

"I'm sorry that I put you all through this." Nancy cooed.

"It's okay, Nancy, you just wanted a break is all," Nazz soothed. "I can understand that, I may be a cheerleader, but it takes a whole team and not just the head girl in charge giving out demands to the others."

"So are you, Little Miss Head Cheerleader." Mike reminded.

"Yeah, I am, but now Amy is my co-captain and I wanted Sammy to take that position." Nazz pouted.

"It's so nice to have you back on our side, Nazz." Mike smiled.

"So, Eddy, you have a girlfriend?" Nazz asked.

"Uh, I do actually, her name's Frida Suarez." Eddy replied.

"Oh, dang, I was hoping we could get together," Nazz pouted. "I had a little crush on you."

" _You_ had a crush on _me_?!" Eddy's eyes widened and he turned bright red.

"A little; I mean, I did have a crush on Double D until he found someone who can make him happy." Nazz replied.

Double D smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Nazz, we'll find someone who's better for you than Kevin." June promised.

"Thanks, guys." Nazz smiled.

"So, what are you gonna do about Amy, Tori, and Danielle?" Mike asked.

"Dump them and I'm breaking up with Kevin." Nazz decided.

"Great, Nazz!" Mike smiled. "I never doubted you, even if you were kind of a pain before."

"I guess I'm cured from the Spirit of Christmas." Nazz smiled back.

"What will happen if Heather finds out though?" June asked. "I mean, she's the one who made Nazz a pain; no offense."

"None taken." Nazz replied.

"Let her, besides, she doesn't know who she's dealing with." Mike said.

"We'll figure that out after 2017." Eddy suggested.

"Right, let's just enjoy our Christmas." Mike agreed.

"Right." June nodded.

"Yay, Christmas is saved!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered before kissing each other.

* * *

"Is it over?" Baron came out from hiding in the Christmas tree. "Oh, this place is a mess! I mean, this is unacceptable! Only humans can live like this!"

"Maybe we can work something out, but Santa, I gotta ask you; aren't you afraid that this will happen again?" Mandy asked.

"I mean, your wife is a vampire." Courtney added.

"Girls, we can't help who we fall in love with!" Santa replied. "Nancy was a vampire long before I met her!"

"You were born a vampire?" Phil asked Mrs. Claus.

"You were born a werewolf." Lil reminded her twin brother.

"Touche." Phil muttered.

"Not exactly a wise choice." Mandy scoffed about Santa marrying a vampire.

"Sometimes you just have to take risks, Mandy," Santa smiled to her. "Have faith, and believe in the goodness that we all have, deep down inside us! That's what Christmas is all about! Besides, don't you fancy Dib Membrane?"

"No, I don't." Mandy glared.

"Mandy, it's okay to have a crush on him," Lil soothed. "I mean Gaz likes Dil Pickles, Tommy's little brother."

"Shut up." Mandy growled.

"Eh, between you and me, this is like the sixth or seventh time Mrs. Claus has turned me into a vampire." Santa whispered to her. " **BUT I ALWAYS MANAGE TO RETURN TO MY JOLLY OLD SELF!** Ho, Ho, Ho!"

Mandy rolled her eyes and then drank her cocoa.

"This has been the best Christmas ever!" Nancy cheered until a snowball was then thrown in her face.

"Who keeps doing that?!" Mike glared.

"Keep me out of the Christmas special this year, will ya?!" Jonny yelled out with a laugh. "Plank says-AAAAAUGH!" he then yelled out as the vampire bat elves attacked him.

"Eh, he was really annoying." Eddy shrugged.

"Now that' what Christmas is all about." Ed smiled.

* * *

Everyone then joined hands and began to sing a Christmas carol together.

"Wait, Billy, aren't you Jewish?" Mike asked. "I mean, your last name is Horvitz."

"Oh, yeah, that means eight days of presents for me!" Billy cheered.

"Five bucks says that he only gets a dredail." Eddy challenged.

"You're on!" Phil replied.

"Well, I guess we better get back home for the holiday." Mike suggested.

"Say, Santa, could you do me a favor?" Eddy requested.

"Sure, Eddy, is it about Kevin Barr and Sarah Hill?" Santa replied.

"Yeah..." Eddy nodded.

"They are on my Naughty List." Santa told him.

"I figured as much." Eddy said.

"I can't kill them, sorry." Santa told the boy. "And don't worry about this year's Christmas, you'll get stuff other than clothes."

"Thanks, Santa; you're the best." Eddy smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" Santa beamed.

Eddy smiled to Santa.

"By the way, that Lee Kanker who used to stalk you is over you," Santa said. "I recently heard she's going to stalk that Kevin boy now."

"Oh, my God, thank you, thank you!" Eddy cheered.

Santa chuckled. "I didn't do anything, it's only human nature."

"I bet you're happy, Eddy." Mike smiled.

"Am I ever?! We should celebrate!" Eddy beamed.

"Well, you guys should get home, Nancy and I have a lot of work to do, it is Christmas Eve after all." Santa told his visitors.

"Good idea; come on, guys, let's go home." Mike decided.

"Goodbye, everyone, and you too, my little granddaughter." Nancy called.

"I knew it..." Nazz smiled to Nancy.

* * *

Grim took out his scythe and gave them all a portal back home in time for the holidays.

"So, about Dib Membrane?" Lil smirked to Mandy.

"Shut. Up." Mandy glared while turning red slightly.

"Come back and see us!" Nancy called out.

"I will, Grandma!" Nazz called back. "I love you!"

"I love you too, dear." Nancy smiled.

They all then came back to Cartoon Network City.


	10. Chapter 10

"Man, who knew that Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus were related to me?" Nazz asked herself.

"I guess that explains why you love Christmas so much." Eddy chuckled.

Amy, Tori, Danielle, and Heather then suddenly came to the group and glared at Nazz.

"There you are, Nazz," Amy glared. "Why are you hanging out with Samey's lame friends?"

"Because they're my friends and her name is Sammy, not Samey!" Nazz replied.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Tori asked cluelessly as usual.

"Why are we friends with you again?" Heather rolled her eyes, then glared to Nazz. "We're your friends, not those rejects, Nazz!"

"They're not rejects, Heather; they're my friends, I learned from my mistakes and you guys are the worst people I've ever seen or met!" Nazz retorted and pointed right at Amy. "You're always harsh to Sammy and think you're better than your own sister when really, she's the one who's better than you!"

Amy gasped in response.

Cindy was making a snowman and then looked over before looking to the fourth wall. "Another cheap cameo..." she then sighed as she made her snowman as Nazz was telling off her so-called friends.

"You have the IQ of an eggplant who has a rivalry with the Pitstops," Nazz then glared at Danielle. "Let me tell you something; Ashlyn's aunt is a lot better than your lame uncle!"

"What?!" Danielle snapped.

"This is getting good." Eddy smirked.

"Does anybody have any popcorn?" Dee Dee asked.

"Or gravy?" Ed added.

"I got some cookies." Phil offered.

"Yay!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered.

"I can't believe that, you..." Danielle sneered.

"You better take that back!" Amy demanded.

"You better shut your pie hole, Lamey; I'm not done yet!" Nazz replied.

"You better stop or else you can't sit with us in the cafeteria anymore." Heather threatened.

"And we can make you unpopular too." Amy added.

"Good, because I don't care, so let's talk about you next, Heather." Nazz decided.

Heather rolled her eyes in response.

Dee Dee gave a cookie to Nazz.

"Thanks, Dee Dee, this is hard work." Nazz smiled as she took the cookie and then ate it to get her energy back. "Now, where was I?"

"Heather." June and Double D told her.

"Oh, yeah, thanks, guys." Nazz replied.

"You may continue, Nazz." Eddy said as he was filming this on his phone.

"Thank you, now about _you_!" Nazz glared.

"What about me?" Heather asked.

"Oh, man, I have a lot of things to talk about you!" Nazz said.

Heather narrowed her eyes in response.

"You're the most ruthless, cold, heartless, monster, you're nothing but a beast," Nazz sneered. "You use people for your own personal gain, you care about yourself. You're nothing but a double-crossing, ugly, little-" she then began to use profanity words that may be sensitive to younger readers/viewers.

Amy, Danielle, Tori, and Heather gasped.

"Whoa, Nazz." Mike replied.

"You take that back!" Heather demanded.

"No, you're nothing but a cold-hearted snake!" Nazz growled.

The mean girls felt betrayed as Nazz snapped her fingers and walked away back to her real friends. Mike and Nazz shared a hug together for the first time since they had become friends.

* * *

"Mike, I'm so sorry," Nazz wiped her eyes. "I really don't know what came over me when I became friends with those girls."

"It's all right, Nazz; you're safe with us," Mike soothed. "They won't hurt you anymore."

"But, what about your other friends?" Nazz replied. "Sky, Sammy, Justine, Jo, Duncan, Abby, Brianna, Trent, Ashlyn, and Cindy? They don't trust me."

"I'll talk to them." Mike promised.

"I'm right here!" Cindy called out as she was making a snowman.

"Oh, Cindy, I wanna-" Mike started.

"I heard everything," Cindy cut her off. "Which was awesome! I forgive you, Nazz."

"Thank you, Cindy; I'm sorry for everything." Nazz replied.

"It's okay..." Cindy hugged Nazz. "It was just the peer pressure."

"Wow, you're short for your age, huh?" Nazz noticed.

Cindy put her hands behind her back and shuffled her foot. "Mom and Daddy say I'm due for a growth spurt any minute now."

"So, now what?" Lil asked.

"Party!" Ed and Dee Dee decided.

"Let's go to my place and I'll give you guys some treats." Nazz offered.

"Yay!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered.

"Can I come?" Cindy asked.

"Sure." Nazz allowed.

Cindy smiled, she then put the carrot on her snowman and walked off.

* * *

Penn walked by the snowman, he took the carrot off the face and then put it further down with a smirk. "Heheheh... Man, I get another cameo? This sucks! That's not fair..."

"Penn, come on, we're going to Nazz's house!" Cindy called out to him.

"You mean, I can come too?" Penn asked in surprise. "SWEET!"

Everyone laughed and went to spend the rest of Christmas Eve at the von Bartonschmeer house until it got late and tomorrow would be Christmas. The next day was Christmas and everyone was by the tree and everyone got what their wanted and some only got coal. It was the best Christmas ever for everyone.

The End


End file.
